Love Hits
by Bpalms
Summary: After the Scorch Trials, the Group A and Group B are put in white rooms, and everyone is shuffled around. This is the first time they seem to have all the time in the world, and between the Gladers and Group B, Love Hits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fan-fiction story. This is just the first chapter, but I plan to be finished with the whole book within the next week or so, so check back to read more!**

_Can you hear me, Tom? Tom? Listen to me! Tom! _Teresa kept trying to contact Thomas, but it was hopeless. She felt as if an important part of her had been ripped out of her, like one leg off a chair, so that it could barely stand.

She had woken to find herself in a white room, which, unknown to her, was exactly like Tom's.

Meals were delivered to her through a trapdoor three times a day. The days crept by, and each day when she woke up her first though was: is Tom back? Is he alive? She checked every five minutes to see if he was answering her. _Tom?_ She called through her head. It was as if they were on different sides of an ocean, and Tom had shut off his radio, leaving her without communication.

She missed the feel of his lips on hers, his arms around her neck, his fingers running through her hair.

The days were creeping by, and Teresa knew she had to try to escape. It might be a worthless effort, seeing what WICKED could do, but it was worth a try.

_How could I escape…? _Then it suddenly came to her. The food trapdoor! Teresa tried to go back the way the food had come. When the next meal was about to come, the trapdoor would down to get the food. Teresa waited for the next meal to arrive.

Teresa quickly spotted this happening and jumped on the trapdoor. The trapdoor dropped down about 20 feet before suddenly springing back up. Teresa shot up out of the floor of the white room and hit her head on the ceiling. She didn't feel her head hit the ceiling, and was completely unconscious before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Teresa awoke in a bed, and she was surrounded by darkness. _Tom?_ She tried to call to Thomas like she always did. She didn't know what was happening. The last thing she remembered was going down the trapdoor. She thought back to what had happened right before she woke up. She was on her way down the trapdoor, then… It bounced back up, smacking her against the ceiling.

The lights suddenly blinked on, and she was nearly blinded by the light, as if the sun was shining straight in her eyes. In front of her was Aris, apparently also blinded by the light. She took a look around the room. White. Then she turned to Aris, the only person she'd seen since she was put in the white room.

Then they both asked the same question:

"Where's Thomas?"

"I don't know!" Teresa said. "I tried to talk to him with my mind, but he wouldn't talk to me. I think WICKED ruined his trust in me by forcing me to betray him."

"I think you're right, but at least he's not dead," Aris said slowly. "He doesn't like to talk to me with his mind, I know, but I get a 'Hi' or a 'Where are you now?' now and then."

"Well, can you send him a message from me?"

"Yeah, I could probably send him something for you."

"Tell him that I'm sorry, and that I want to talk to him again."

Aris paused for a minute and seemed to be listening. Teresa knew he was listening to what Thomas was saying.

"He says he knows you are, but is still rather nervous about trusting you again, and he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please, for five minutes?"

Aris send the message again, and then nodded.

The next moment, a joyous feeling came flooding back to Teresa. _Tom? _

And this time he answered back. _Hello_, he said in a monotone.

Teresa figured he was trying to sound unemotional, but she was going to make him feel some, no matter what. _Tom, please, I didn't want to hurt you. Idid everything for you, to keep you alive, no matter what._

_I know, but somehow the whole thing makes me uneasy. I want to be able to trust you again, but I don't think I can._

_What will it take?_

_I'm not sure, Teresa, but I do know that your time is nearly up. You have 10 seconds._

_Tom, there's only one thing I have left to say._

_What? _He asked with real question in his voice.

_I love you._

**I wonder what will happen next! Seriously, I don't know either! I'll figure it out in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, I've got the next chapter for this Maze Runner Fan-Fiction story! Enjoy!**

Minho and the Gladers were placed inside a white room alone. They were unsure of what to do next. They had already tried escaping through the trapdoor, but it had only injured one of them.

The day crept by, but they weren't so bad. They all kept each other company, so there was not nearly as much boredom as Teresa was feeling.

On the eighth day they were there, boredom began to set in. They had little to talk about, and it seemed to each of them that they were no longer there, but in their own little world, drifting in and out of sleep. But Newt was always thinking.

Newt thought about what to do next, what WICKED was trying to do, and why they made the choices they did. He was the only one alert of the real world, and the only person to realize what happened. He heard a hissing sound and suddenly he felt sleepy. WICKED was putting them all to sleep. Something big was going to happen when they woke up.

When Newt awoke, he faced upwards toward a girl looking down on him with a dreamy look in her eye. She was beautiful, her hazel eyes, perfectly round circles, her long blond hair with wrinkles in it, and her face looking as smooth as a blade of grass. Newt fell for her immediately.

"Need a hand up?" she asked. Her voice sounded so beautiful that Newt could hardly move his hand. Finally he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Th-Thanks," Newt said, stuttering. Then he looked down and realized she hadn't let go of his hand. He felt his hand being squeezed before it was released. He missed it immediately.

"My name is Cindy, what's your name?" she asked, gazing straight into his eyes thoughtfully.

"Newt," he said, looking around. The other Gladers were still asleep, and a fragment of the wall had been removed, revealing another room where, apparently, the girls were. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. There was a hissing noise, and all of us in Group B fell asleep. I was the first to wake up and saw that a doorway had opened up, so I came in here to see when the boys would wake up. You're the first to wake up, as you can see," She said, pointing to the other Gladers.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for the others to wake up?" Newt asked.

"I'm not sure…" Cindy said. "How about this…?" She gently touched Newt's neck and guided him closer until their lips were touching. She gently massaged his neck while her other hand moved through his hair.

Newt was pleasantly surprised, but there was something about this kiss that was familiar. As if this had happened before. Maybe they had known each other before their memories were wiped. He moved his hand to touch her cheek, and it felt even more familiar. He broke the kiss so that they could lie down and kiss each other sideways. They kept close together, kissing. The world faded away until there was just the two of them.

"Err… Sorry to interrupt, Newt…" said a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**So you're probably wondering who was talking to Newt, aren't you? Find out in this chapter.**

Thomas cut Teresa off right after she told him she loved him.

"What happened?" asked Aris. "Did he forgive you?"

"No," said Teresa sadly. "It's all WICKED's fault! Well, I don't want to think about it anymore right now. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight Teresa."

She sat down on the ground, then rolled over onto the floor of the white room. She rolled over several times, trying to get Thomas out of her mind, until she finally fell asleep.

Aris decided it was time to sleep too, so he rolled over. Finally both of them were asleep.

Thomas sat alone on the floor. He had no one to talk to except Aris, but he was currently asleep. Loneliness was finally beginning to set in. He thought about Teresa. He missed her, he realized, and wanted to trust her again. It was as if he had trust fallen, and she had not caught him. The second time, he wanted to trust her, but his body simply couldn't stand still.

"Would you like to see her?" the voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Thomas considered the situation. He wanted to trust her again, and he wasn't going to get anywhere by sitting here in loneliness, ignoring her, and knowing WICKED this was the only chance he was going to get. "Yes," he said. A gas seeped into the room, and Thomas fell asleep.

When Aris awoke, he found himself lying in a small space, but with a door in front of him. He opened it and walked in to find Newt and Cindy on the floor kissing fiercely. "Sorry to interrupt, Newt," he said as he walked in.

Newt backed away and looked up, his face red with embarrassment. "Aris, how did you get here?"

"Well, first I was in a white room by myself, then I was with Teresa, then I fell asleep, woke up, came through that door, and now I'm here," he said, deciding to pretend he hadn't seen Newt and Cindy kissing. "So, uh… any idea on how we're getting out of here?"

"No," said Newt. By this time Cindy had gotten off the floor and had walked over to where Newt was standing and taken his hand.

Aris decided to give them space, and announced that he was going to watch the girls before walking through the small doorway and sitting down in a space where he couldn't see them. He was going to watch the girls until one of them woke up…

**Now I know what you're all thinking! You're wondering what will happen when Thomas and Teresa meet! Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas woke up and found himself in a big black box, tied up. _Am I back in the lift?_ The door suddenly opened and Thomas was released. He slowly walked out of the room, wondering if Teresa was there. Then he saw her, lying on the floor, asleep. He quietly walked over and touched her on her forehead. It sent a wave of energy up his arm. He lied down next to her and gently brushed his lips against hers. She stirred a little bit, but was clearly still asleep. He kissed a little bit harder, his lips even closer to hers. She was still half asleep now, but she was kissing back now, the kiss heating up. Thomas loved her warm lips moving across his. She had woken up now, and put her arms around his neck. Thomas slowly moved his tongue across Teresa's lips, and she knew what he was asking, so she moved her tongue in the same way. They both opened their mouths, and their tongues touched. They started circling each other in a love-filled dance.

_I love you too, _Thomas called, now moving his tongue across the top of her mouth to make a heart facing her direction. A connection suddenly happened. Thomas sensed something was happening. His memory started to come back. He was remembering things. He and Teresa's first kiss, why WICKED had done what they had done.

_The patterns_, Teresa called.

_The patterns_, Thomas agreed.

They then knew what dangers lay ahead for them, but they had each other, and they do whatever it took to rid the world of The Flare. Thomas grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the entrance to the rooms where Group A and Group B were waiting for them.

_We're coming Aris, and we have our memories back now_, they both called at once.

**Well that's it for this story! After this the story continues on to the Death Cure. I'll write another fanfiction at the end of the Death Cure. Read it if you liked this one! Please Review!**


End file.
